bos ku, pahlawan ku
by ayano646cweety
Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika Byakuya menjadi mafia yang super bodoh? dan dia bertemu dengan seorang guru cantik yang bernama Hisana. terjalinkah hubungan mereka? ByakuHisa... chapter 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Lohalohaloha!

Ini fic kedua Ayano di bleach setelah my first love vampire.

Ayano buat cerita ini karena dapet ide dari drama jepang yang judulnya my boss my hero.

Pemain utamanya yaitu Byakuya Kuchiki.

Aneh ya kalau Byakuya dibuat jadi Makio. Tapi semoga sukses. Hehehe…

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tak akan pernah menjadi milikku. Selalau milik Tite Kubo…

BOS KU, PAHLAWAN KU

Chapter 1

Disebuah ruangan yang tak begitu banyak lampu, terdapat 2 klan mafia yang sedang bernegosiasi. Tampak seseorang membuka suara.

"Bagaimana kalau 20?" Tanya salah satu mafia yang berasal dari Hueco Mundo.

"Tidak." Jawab mafia yang bernama Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Kalau begitu, ditambah 5."

"Tambah 5?" ucap Byakuya agak bingung. Tampak jari-jarinya bergerak.

"Tidak." Lanjut Byakuya.

"Baiklah, aku tambah 5 lagi." Ucap mafia itu pada Byakuya yang tampak bingung.

"Tidak." Ucap Byakuya.

"Apa? Aku sudah memberikan uang 35 juta. Tapi kau tetap tak mau?" bentak mafia dihadapan Byakuya dan pengawalnya bersiap untuk menyerang. Begitu juga pengawal Byakuya.

"Apa kau idiot? Itu harga yang cukup tinggi!" bentak lagi sang mafia dihadapan Byakuya.

Byakuya bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan perlahan mengitari meja panjang ruangan itu. Begitu pula dengan sang mafia yang membentaknya tadi.

"Kau bilang aku idiot, huhh?" bentak Byakuya tampak sangat marah.

"Iya. karena kau tak bisa berhitungkan?" ucap lantang sang lawan.

"Hiyaaaaa!" teriak Byakuya dengan membalikkan meja itu kearah sang lawan.

Pertarungan sesama mafia itupun tak terhindar. Byakuya tak terima kalau dirinya dianggap bodoh, idiot, baka, dan yang lainnya yang bermakna sama.

* * *

"Apa kau gila? 35 juta kau sia-siakan?" bentak seseorang kepada Byakuya.

"maaf…" ucap Byakuya lirih.

"Kalian semua, keluar! Biarkan aku, Kenpachi dan sibodoh ini berbicara." Ucap orang itu yang ternyata ayah Byakuya, Yamamoto.

"Baik." Ucap salah satu dari pengawal Byakuya, Toushiro.

"Kau! Benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Dan amat bodoh." Ucap Yamamoto kecewa.

"Ayah…" ucap Byakuya menyesal.

"Tuan…" ucap Kenpachi berusaha menenangkan.

"Kau! Akan kukirim kesekolah kembali. SMU Karakura." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Hanya? SMU?" Byakuya tampak kaget dengan pernyataan sang ayah.

"Benar. Ayah sudah siapkan semuanya. Mulai besok kau harus sekolah. Aku tak mau, penerusku adalah orang yang sangat amat teramat bodoh." Ucap Yamamoto dengan lantang.

"Ta-tapi ayah…" Byakuya berusaha menolak.

"Kalau kau menolak. Akan kuberikan kekuasaan klan Kuchiki pada adimu. Juushiro.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku bersedia!" ucap Byakuya menyerah. Dia memang tak mau posisinya tergantikan.

"Keluarlah. Untukmu Kenpachi, awasi dia." Ucap Yamamoto dan beranjak duduk dikursi kerjanya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Byakuya tampak siap dengan seragam SMU Karakura. Semua pengawalnya memberi hormat padanya. Byakuya pergi diantar Kenpachi dan Toushiro.

"Tuan, anda tidak boleh membawa rokok, berkelahi, memamerkan tattoo anda, dan harus bersikap manis pada semua orang di SMU Karakura. Mengerti?" perintah Kenpachi.

"Aku tahu." Ucap singkat Byakuya dan langsung berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

Tepat didepan gerbang, sorang penjaga gerbang menghentikan langkahnya. Penjaga gerbang itu memperhatikan Byakuya dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa kau murid disini?" Tanya sang penjaga gerbang dengan tatapan aneh dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

"Saya, murid pindahan." Ucap Byakuya agak gugup.

"Pindahan? Dari mana?" selidik penjaga sekolah itu.

"Oh, Byakuya. Kau sudah datang?" sapa seseorang yang membawa bunga. Pakaiannnya seperti sedang berkebun.

"Oh, kepala sekolah… anda mengenalinya?" Tanya sang penjaga sekolah.

"Tentu, Gin. Dia murid pindahan. Ayo masuk. Ikut aku." Ucap kepala sekolah pada penjaga sekolah dan mengajak Byakuya untuk mengikutinya.

"Ba-baik." Ucap Byakuya dan bergegas mengikuti sang kepala sekolah. 'kepala sekolah? Kenapa berpakaian seperti ini? Kukira penjaga kebun.' Pikir Byakuya.

* * *

"Baiklah. Hisana, ini murid barumu dikelasmu." Ucap Aizen sang kepala sekolah pada Hisana sang wali kelas yang akan ditempati Byakuya. "Byakuya. Ini wali kelasmu." Lanjutnya.

"Be-benarkah? Kau tampak… berapa umurmu?" Tanya seorang pengajar yang bernama Rangiku.

"Umurku? Aku… 17 tahun." Ucap Byakuya kebingungan. Karena sebenarnya dia berumur 27 tahun.

"Kau tampak lebih tua dari pada itu." Ucap Rangiku. "Tapi kau sangat tampan." Lanjutnya yang membuat Byakuya sedikit merinding.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Hisana dan Byakuyapun menurut.

* * *

"Minna-san! Kita punya teman baru. Ayo masuk." Ucap Hisana.

"Halo." Sapa Byakuya pada orang-orang dihadapnnya.

"Coba beritahu namamu." Ucap Hisana.

"Byakuya. Byakuya Kuchiki." Ucap Byakuya agak gerogi.

"Baiklah. Silakan duduk." Ucap Hisana.

"Terimakasih." Balas Byakuya dengan senyumnya. Membuat Hisana terpesona sesaat.

"Hallo. Byakuya." Sapa Byakuya pada teman disebelah kirinya.

"Rukia. Rukia Sousuke." Balas Rukia.

"Kau benar-benar mirip Hisana-sensei. Apa kau adiknya?" tebak Byakuya.

"Iya." jawab Rukia. 'tapi lebih manis kakaknya.' Pikir Byakuya.

"Hallo. Byakuya." Sapa Byakuya lagi pada teman sebelah kanannya.

"…" tak ada balasan. Byakuyapun merasa sebal telah dikacangin.

* * *

Saat istirahat, Byakuya memilih untuk pergi kebelakang sekolah. Dia bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Dia ingin merokok. Ternyata tak semua rokoknya disita oleh Kenpachi. Beberapa rokok dia letakkan di kaoskakinya.

"Akhinya bebas juga. Si Hisana itu… terlalu lembut saat mengajar." Ucapnya lirih dan menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya saat mengingat Hisana mengajar.

"Cepat! Berikan uangmu!" bentak seseorang. mendengar itu, Byakuya langsung mengintip.

"A-aku tak punya uang." Ucap orang yang tadi diajak kenalan oleh Byakuya yang duduk disebelah kanan Byakuya.

"Serahkan dompetmu!" bentak orang itu lagi.

'tak bisa dibiarkan.' Pikir Byakuya. Jiwa kepahlawanannya muncul dan menghadang orang nakal itu.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Byakuya dengan nada tinggi.

"Huhh! Anak baru. Mau mencoba melawan huhh?" tantang anak itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Kenapa?" ucap anak nakal itu.

"Lepaskan dia." Ucap Byakuya.

"Huhh! Kau berani melawanku?" ucap Grimmjow.

"Pergilah rambut Oranye. Akan kuhadapi dia." Ucap Byakuya dengan tenang.

"Ta-tapi…" ucap si rambut Oranye ragu.

"Tak apa." Ucap Byakuya dengan membenarkan kerah seragamnya.

"Hiyaa!" pukul Grimmjow pada perutnya.

Sebenarnya Byakuya ingin menghajarnya balik. Tapi tiba-tiba pengawal setianya Kenpachi dan Toushiro datang. Mereka menyilangkan tangan mereka. Dan Byakuyapun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul bocah itu. Tiba-tiba…

"Aw! Sakit." Rintih Byakuya pura-pura.

"Apa kubilang. Berikan uangmu!" bentak Grimmjow dengan seringainya.

"Ini…" Byakuyapun mengeluarkan uangnya.

"Banyak juga uangmu. Kau memang teman baikku. Terimakasih ya." Ucap Grimmjow dengan senang.

"Siapa nama kalian berdua?" Tanya Byakuya pada dua orang teman Grimmjow.

"Aku Ulquiorra Schiffer." Ucap orang yang bermata hijau.

"Aku Szayel Apporo Granz." Ucap satunya lagi yang berambut pink.

"Baiklah." Ucap Byakuya mengerti.

"Terimakasih sobat!" ucap Grimmjow dan merangkul Byakuya lalu pergi.

"Dasar bocah tak tahu sopan santun." Ucapnya.

"Terimakasih. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya si rambut Oranye yang menghampiri Byakuya.

"Aku itu kuat. Siapa namamu?" ucap Byakuya dengan tubuh tegak.

"Aku. Ichigo Kurosaki." Ucapnya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kita teman." Ucapnya agak memaksa.

"I-iya." ucap Ichigo sedikit kaget. Tapi setelah itu, dia tersenyum.

* * *

T.B.C

Bagaimana dengan kegiatan Byakuya kedepannya? Dia sudah mendapat teman sekarang. Apakah Ichigo memang teman yang baik untuknya? Lalu bagaimana dengan identitasnya sebagai anak dari Mafia? Apakah kebohongannya tak akan terungkap? Atau sebaliknya?

Ikuti terus ya kelanjutan ceritanya…

Akhir kata R&R please…


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeonghaseyo chingu!

Setelah kemarin Byakuya dapet temen yang namanya Ichigo, hari-hari Byakuya juga nggak sepi lagi deh.

Ya udah minna-san, baca lanjutannya ya. Hehehe…

.

.

.

Disclaimer : siapa lagi kalau bukan Tite Kubo

.

.

.

BOS KU, PAHLAWAN KU

Chapter 2

"Ohayo Byakuya." Sapa Ichigo yang melihat Byakuya memasuki kelas.

"Ohayo Ichigo." Balas Byakuya.

"Ohayo Byakuya." Sapa seorang gadis disamping kirinya.

"Ohayo Rukia." Balas Byakuya.

Bel tanda masukpun berbunyi. Pelajaran pertamanya adalah matematika. Pelajaran yang paling dibenci Byakuya.

"Ohayo minna-san!" sapa guru matematika itu yang tak lain Hisana.

"Ohayo sensei." Balas murid-muridnya.

Mereka serempak mengeluarkan buku catatan mereka. Byakuyapun mengikuti gaya mereka. Mengeluarkan bukunya dari tasnya.

Seperti yang dilakukan guru lainnya, Hisana menerangkan pelajaran itu. Bedanya, Hisana mengajarnya dengan lembut tapi mudah dipahami. Yang membuat semua muridnya sukses dipelajarannya.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku pada seorang mafia terkaya di kota Karakura yang identitasnya ditutupi, Byakuya Kuchiki. Sekali tidak suka, tetap tidak suka.

"Kuchiki, bisa kau kerjakan nomor 3?" Tanya Hisana.

"A-apa? Emm…" ucap Byakuya kebingungan. 'mana kutahu soal seperti ini.' Ucapnya dalam hatinya.

"Bisa kau kerjakan?" Tanya HIsana lagi.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Semua mata murid-murid tertuju pada sosok Byakuya. Bagaimana tidak, soal semudah itu untuk tingkat SMU saja dia tidak bisa. Itu pikiran mereka.

"Baiklah. Tak apa. Ishida, bisa kau kerjakan?" ucap Hisana.

"Tentu." Jawab Ishida. Dia adalah juara kelas. Otaknya sangat pintar. Saingannya adalah Ulquiorra. Walaupun dia berteman dengan anak paling bermasalah Grimmjow, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Ulquiorra adalah murid yang pintar.

Ishidapun mengerjakan soal itu dipapan tulis. Sadar bahwa ada yang membicarakan Byakuya, Byakuya langsung melirik kearah suara.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku yang otaknya pas-pasan saja mengerti." Ucap seorang siswi yang bernama Neliel.

"Hey… jangan seperti itu. Mungkin memang dia belum mengerti." Ucap teman Neliel yang bernama Orihime.

"Sudah. Tak usah kau dengarkan." Ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"I-iya." jawab Byakuya.

Jam sekolah sudah selesai. Saatnya pulang untuk para siswa-siswi SMU Karakura. Tapi siswa kelas 3-A belum ada yang pulang satu muridpun. Mereka akan mendiskusikan ketua kelas mereka dan juga perlombaan antar kelas.

"Konnichiwa minna-san." Ucap Hisana.

"Konnichiwa sensei." Balas murid-murid.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan memilih ketua kelas terlebih dahulu. Siapa yang bersedia?" ucap Hisana.

Semua diam. Diantara mereka sebenarnya tidak ada yang mau menjadi ketua kelas. Merepotkan. Bahkan Uryuu Ishidapun hanya diam dan memilih membaca buku.

"Kenapa diam?' Tanya Hisana bingung.

'ketua kelas? Kalau jadi ketua kelas, aku bisa menjadi bos, bukan?' pikir Byakuya dan membayangkan kalau dirinya dipanggil bos oleh semua orang. Dia tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya yang disadari Ichigo.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ti-tidak kok. Hehehe…" ucap Byakuya agak kaget.

"Kalau begitu, ibu tunjuk saja ya. Rukia, bersediakah kau menjadi ketua kelas ini?" ucap Hisana pada adiknya Rukia.

"Aku mau! Aku bersedia!" ucap Byakuya sedikit berteriak.

"hahh?" semua siswa disana merasa kaget. Bagaimana tidak?

"Kau? Bersedia?" Tanya Hisana memastikan.

"Tentu! Saya bersedia." Ucapnya dengan lantang dan sangat yakin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silakan maju kedepan." Ucap Hisana.

"Baik!" ucap Byakuya dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia sangat senang.

"Silakan kau usulkan terlebih dahaulu. Apa yang akan kita mainkan di lomba bola antar kelas kali ini." Ucap Hisana yang duduk tidak jauh dari Byakuya berdiri.

"Basket." Ucapnya tenang.

"Aku tidak mau main basket. Aku mau main sepak bola saja." Ucap Grimmjow dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku juga tidak ingin main basket. Aku mau main tennis saja." Ucap Neliel yang diberi anggukan oleh Orihime.

"Aku mau main baseball saja." Ucap Uryuu yang sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Aku ikut basket saja." Ucap Ichigo tersenyum. 'terimakasih Ichigo.' Ucap Byakuya dalam hati dan tatapan yang berbinar-binar pada Ichigo.

Semua telah sepakat untuk perlombaan bola antar kelas. Tim basket milik Byakuya dimainkan oleh 5 orang termasuk Byakuya sendiri. Diantaranya Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Momo, dan Byakuya sendiri. Mereka sepakat agar besok mereka latihan.

Usai sekolah, mereka langsung menuju stadium basket sekolah mereka. Mereka berlatih bersama. Sebenarnya Byakuya tak mahir dengan permainan basket. Tapi tetap saja diatampakakn keangkuhannya.

"Tangkap!" ucap Ichigo seraya melempar bola kea rah Byakuya.

"Hiya!" teriak Byakuya. Dia bukannya menangkapa malah memukul bola itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tangkap bolanya. Bukan pukul bolanya." Bentak Ichigo.

Sudah berulangkali Byakuya memukul, menendang,dan menyundul bola itu. Entah hanya main-main tapi tampangnya tetap serius.

Berhari-hari mereka barlatih bersama. 2 hari sebelum hari-H tiba, pelayang stia Byakuya, Toushiro menjahitkan baju untuk mereka. Toushiro memang sangat mahir menjahit. Dia menjahit baju khusus basket untuk Byakuya. Walaupun Byakuya tidak memintanya.

"Tuan. Ini baju basketnya." Ucap Toushiro seraya memberi 5 seragam basket itu pada Byakuya.

"Toushiro… baik sekali kau. Terimakasih!" ucap Byakuya. Mendengar itu, Toushiro menjadi lebih menyayangi Byakuya.

"Teman-teman. Ini seragam basket kita." Ucap Byakuya bangga saat distadium basket.

"Wah… bagus sekali. Kau beli dimana?" Tanya Rukia kagum.

"saudaraku yang menjahitnya." Ucap Byakuya. Toushiro yang mengintip langsung tambah ceria bukan main. 'Tuan Byakuya menyebutku saudara? Aku janji akan selalu dan selalu menjaganya.' Ucap Toushiro dalam hati.

"Hebat ya…" semua merasa kagum dengan jahitan Toushiro yang tanpa cacat.

T.B.C

Bagaimana ya pertandingan basket tim Byakuya? Apakah mereka akan kalah? Atau mereka akan menang?

Entahlah. Yang penting terus ikuti kisah sang mafia gaje ini, dicerita gaje pula. Hehehe…

Makasih minn-san atas reviewnya. Ayano sangat senang ada yang mau baca cerita gaje ayano. Makasih…

Akhir kata…

R&R please…


	3. Chapter 3

Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!

Kembali lagi sama Ayano di bos ku, pahlawan ku.

Dah sampe chapter 3 nih.

.

.

.

Baca yuk…

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua orang juga tau kalau bleach punya Tite Kubo.

Pairing : ByakuHisa

.

.

.

BOS KU, PAHLAWAN KU

Chapter 3

Tim sepak bola hanya sampai babak semi final. Tim tennis, voli, dan baseball tak ada yang menang. Tapi… di tim basket saat ini sedang bersiap tanding. Karena mereka masuk FINAL!

"Kita harus semangat. kalahkan mereka." Ucap Ichigo semangat.

"Iya!" ucap Rukia dan Tatsuki.

"Aku tak percaya kalau kita bisa masuk final." Ucap Momo sedikit terisak.

"HAHAHA!" tawa Byakuya bangga.

"Ayo! Perlombaan akan dimulai. Bersiaplah dilapangan." Ucap Hisana.

"Iya. ayo!" ucap Byakuya yang paling semangat. "Doakan." Lanjutnya saat melewati Hisana.

"Tentu. Berjuanglah!" balas HIsana dengan seruannya.

Kelas 3-A (tim Byakuya) sekarang berada ditengah lapangan basket berhadapan dengan kelas 3-C. sayang sekali teman-teman dari kelas 3-A tak ada yang bersorak untuk mendukung kecuali Hisana. Berbeda sekali dengan kelas 3-C yang mendapat sorakan sangat keras.

Bola dilempar oleh Gin keatas. Ditangkap cepat oleh ketua tim kelas 3-C. dia mendribel dan melempar kearah temannya. Tentu saja ditangkap dan masuk kering basket.

Semua kelas 3-C bersorak ria. Dan tampak wajah-wajah malas dari kelas 3-A.

Sudah 15menit berlalu. Waktu yang diberikan adalah 30 menit. Bertandingan semakin seru saja. Bola berada ditangan Ichigo dan dioper ke Rukia. Wajah kelas 3-A tidak tampak malas lagi. Mereka melihat dengan wajah serius.

Beberapa dari mereka berteriak-teriak agar teman-teman yang sedang bertanding kembali semangat. HIsana merasa senang.

Waktu terus saja berjalan, dan tidak mungkin berhenti. Skor saat ini 10-11 untuk kelas 3-C. detik-detik terakhir. Bola yang berada ditangan Tatsuki dia oper kearah Momo. Tampak Momo kesusahan menangkap dan akhirnya jatuh ketangan Byakuya.

"Terimakasih Byakuya." Ucap Momo saat Byakuya hendak berlari.

"Sama-sama." Balasnya dan berlari.

Saat Byakuya berlari, dia dihadang oleh anak kelas 3-C. Byakuya melirik kekanan ada anak kelas 3-C, melirik kekiripun begitu. Akhirnya dia melihat kebelakang lagi. Tampak Momo memasang wajah khawatir.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain memberinya kepada Momo. Dia melempar bola melalui bawah menerobos kedua kakinya. Momo sontak kaget dan langsung mengambil bola itu.

Kelas 3-C sangat gesit, Momo tak punya pilihan untuk melempar. Semua terdiam melihat arah bola yang dilempar Momo menuju ring.

Bola berputar-putar mengelilingi ring. Tentu kelas 3-C berharap bola itu jatuh. Tapi kenyataannya lain. Bola itu MASUK!

Kelas 3-A semua bersorak ria tanpa kecuali. Hisana tersenyum. Tentu Byakuya dan yang lain bergembira. Mereka menghampiri Momo. Terlihat Toushiro mengintip pertandingan didepan pintu. Diapun ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Hebat kau Momo!" ucap tatsuki yang langsung merangkul pundak Momo.

"Benar! Itu keren sekali!" seru Ichigo.

"Kita menang!" teriak Byakuya.

Semua anak kelas 3-A berteriak gembira. Sangat gembira.

"Ohayo Byakuya!" sapa Ichigo.

"Ohayo." Balasnya.

"Ohayo Byakuya." Sapa Rukia dan Tatsuki.

"Ohayo." Balasnya.

"Apa usulanmu sebagai ketua kelas?" Tanya Uryuu tiba-tiba mendekat.

"Apa? Usulan apa?" Tanya Byakuya kebingungan.

"Usulanmu. 3 minggu lagi kita akan merayakan ulang tahun sekolah kita." Ucap Uryuu menjelaskan.

"… belum kuputuskan." Ucap Byakuya yang bertambah bingung.

"Ayo! Semua duduk." Ucap Hisana yang sudah berada didepan pintu kelas.

"Baik." Jawab murid-murid 3-A.

"Kalian tahukan. Tanggal 9 Juli ada apa?" Tanya Hisana.

"Ulang tahun sekolah sensei." Jawab Nel dengan semangat.

"Betul. Ada ide?" Tanya Hisana kembali.

Semua terdiam.

"Kuchiki? Ada ide?" Tanya Hisana. Byakuya berdiri dan maju kedepan.

Didepan, dia mengambil kotak saran buatan Toushiro. Dibukanya kotak saran itu. Tapi waktu dikeluarkan isinya, hanya ada 4 saran. Yaitu dari Grimmjow, Szayel, Nel, dan Ichigo.

Milik Grimmjow bertuliskan : aku ingin bertarung denganmu.

Milik Szayel bertuliskan : aku mengusulkan agar kamu jadi bahan penelitianku. Mau?

Milik Nel bertuliskan : aku tak tahu. Aku tak bisa membantu. Pikirkan sendiri!

'apa-apaan ini? Dasar bocah tak tahu sopan santun!' batin Byakuya dengan kesal. Dia menatap seluruh kelas dengan tampang sebal. Tak ada yang memperhatikannya kecuali Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, dan Momo.

'menyebalkan!' bentaknya dalam hati. Dia langsung menatap Hisana. Hisana menatap dengan agak sedikit bingung.

'tidak. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Cukup dengan nilai buruk saja.' Batinnya.

Byakuya merenung. Menatap surat itu dengan kebingungan. Surat-surat itu diletakkan diatas meja. Diperhatikan tulisan itu dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

Tiba-tiba dia terbelalak dan mendekati tulisan-tulisan itu. 'aku tahu. ONGAKU!' teriaknya dalam batin.

Byakuya lalu memukul meja dengan keras agar dapat perhatian dari teman-temannya yang dari tadi mengacuhkannya.

"Teman-teman! Di acara ulang tahun sekolah kita nanti. Kita akan mempersembahkan…" ucapnya yang membuat semua teman-temannya penasaran.

"ONGAKU!" serunya dengan semangat. "Kita akan mempersembahkan music! Ayo kita main music!" ajaknya dengan semangat.

"APA?" seru teman-temannya yang amat kaget.

"Musik katamu? Memangnya kau bisa bermain music? Memanganya aku bisa bermain music?" bentak Grimmjow tak menerima.

"Benar aku juga tidak bisa bermain music!" bentak Nel.

Semua maju mengarah pada Byakuya. Banyak yang protes dengan keputusan Byakuya.

Bagaimana in? usul Byakuay banyak yang tak menerima. Apa ya yang akan terjadi nanti? Diganti atau tetap? Tunggu kelanjutannya ya…

Makasih ya yang udah baca sama review. Aku tersanjung.

Akhir kata R.E.V.I.E.W please…


	4. Chapter 4

Moshi-moshi…

Maaf, updatenya lama…

Si author geblek ini keasyikan liburan.

Lanjut aja deh.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua orang juga tau kalau bleach punya Tite Kubo.

Pairing : ByakuHisa

.

.

.

BOS KU, PAHLAWAN KU

Chapter 4

"Apa-apaan? Music? Siapa yang mau?" ucap Grimmjow kesal pada kedua temannya.

"Tapi boleh juga." Ucap Szayel dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Brraaakkk!" tiba-tiba meja Grimmjow digebrak oleh seseorang berambut putih. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, dan Szayelpun tersentak dan bangkit dari duduk manisnya. (?)

"Apa kalian bilang? Tidak ingin main music?" Tanya orang berambut putih itu yang tak lain tak bukan dan tak salah adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"A-a-ampun." Ucap Grimmjow ketakutan. Bayangkan deh! Si Ulquiorra juga ketakutan.

"Kalian harus ikuti permintaan Byakuya-sama! Mengerti?" bentak Toushiro meluap-luap dengan background api yang dibuat sama kakek Yamamoto dengan Ryuujin jakka dan sang pacar Momo dengan Tobiume. (?)

"Ba-baik." Ucap Grimmjow dan Szayel. Sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk ketakutan.

"Bagus. Anak pintar." Puji Toushiro yang backgroundnya berubah jadi es yang menenangkan hati. Tentu saja karena Hyorinmaru dan sode no shirayuki milik Rukia.

Grimmjow, Szayel, dan Ulquiorrapun cengo sendiri.

Dikelas 3-A, terdapat dua manusia. Yang satu duduk manis, dan yang satunya lagi sedang ribet sama kabel.

"Anda melakukan apa?" Tanya orang yang duduk manis. Dialah sang mafia! JENG! JENG! BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!

"Kau mau menampilkan music, bukan?" Tanya orang yang sudah tidak ribet dengan kabel-kabelnya, dan memegang gitar sekarang. Sambutlah! HISANA!

"Iya. kau bisa memainkan gitar?" Tanya Byakuya yang memperhatikan Hisana.

"Dulu, waktu SMA aku pernah belajar. Tapi… akn kucoba. Mungkin masih ingat." Ucap Hisana dan mulai mencoba. JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! Gitar itu berbunyi karena permainan Hisana. Byakuya terpukau dan meminta Hisana mengulanginya.

"Waahh… Mengagumkan." Ucap Byakuya dan bertepuk tangan layaknya anak kecil yang baru lihat pertujukkan badut.

"Ckleekk!" terdengar suara pintu kelas terbuka.

"Yo! Byakuya! Aku bisa bermain music sedikit-sedikit." Ucap Nel setelah membuka pintu. Diikuti kawan-kawannya.

"Yo! Aku juga mau." Ucap Grimmjow dkk.

Nah… sejak itu, semuakelas 3-A bersedia mengabulkan permintaan Byakuya.

Saat pulang sekolah, Byakuya dkk berkumpul dikelas. Menentukan pemain.

"HEBAT! Itu permainan yang indah Uryuu!" teriak beberapa siswa, kagum akan permainan piano Uryuu yang amat bagus.

"Baiklah, Uryuu, Nemu, Orihime dan Mashiro memainkan piano. Lalu yang memainkan horn adalah Nel. Saxophone adalah Harribel. Flute adalah Hiyori. Bass adalah Ulquiorra dan Szayel. Gitar adalah Rukia, Ichigo, Momo, Grimmjow, Kira, dan Hisagi. Dan… hanya drummer yang kurang." Jelas hisana setelah murid-muridnya menunjukkan kebolehannya.

"Drummer? Ah aku tahu! Bukankah Byakuya bisa bermain Drum?" seru Ichigo yang ingat tentang sebuah foto yang pernah dilihatnya. Byakuya bilang itu adalah bandnya. Dia menjadi drummer disana.

"Ah! I-itu…" Byakuya jadi gagap.

"Baiklah. Kuchiki menjadi drummernya. Semuanya. Besok latihan ya." Ucap Hisana dan pergi keluar setelah selesai mencatat.

Byakuyapun mati kutu ditempat. 'Seharusnya aku tidak berbohong… bagaimana ini?' ucap Byakuya dalam hati yang kini tengah menderita.

Byakuyapun berlatih keras agar dapat bermain drum. Sampai harus menderita encok. Soalnya ketularan bapaknya si Yamamoto.

Toushiropun berusaha keras merancang drum yang akan digunakan Byakuya nantinya. Dengan tepat dan cermat.

Saat latihan disekolah…

"Baiklah kita mulai. Satu, dua. Satu, dua, tiga, empat!" seru Byakuya dihadapan para pemain organ.

Byakuya dengan jurus asal-asalanya memainkan drum kecilnya. Sangat amat sembarangan.

"Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!" terlihat Hiyori naik darah dan memukul organ yang ada didepan matanya.

"Kau bisa serius tidak? Huhh?" bentak Hiyori yang mencengkram kerah Byakuya.

"Tenang. Tenang." Nemu dan Orihime mencoba menenangkan. Uryuu hanya mendesah kesal.

"Ma-maaf. Maaf." Ucap Byakuya berkeringat dingin.

Latihan berjalan kembali. Hisana yang memperhatikan merasa aneh dengan permainan music murid-muridnya.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" ucap Hisana menghentikan. Kayak tukang parkir gitu.

"Pemain gitar, paduan suara, dan semuanya tidak pas." Ucap Hisana.

"Shinji! Kenapa suaramu nyaring sekali?" bentak Tatsuki.

"Grimmjow, lakukanlah dengan benar." Ucap Momo.

"Eh? A-apa? Ichigo yang melakukannya tidak benar." Ucap Grimmjow melempar kesalahannya.

"Maaf. Jari-jariku sakit." Ucap Ichigo diikuti anggukan Rukia.

"Hei! Katanya kau bisa bermain drum!" bentak Hiyori pada Byakuya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar bisa bermain drum?" Tanya Uryuu menyelidiki.

"Hahh… apakah kita bisa melakukannya?" desah Ulquiorra.

"Diam semuanya!" ucap Hisana dengan mengejrengkan gitar Ichigo. "Kita harus semangat. kita baru latihan hari ini. Semangatlah." Ucap Hisana lembut.

"Benar. Kita harus semangat." ucap Byakuya ikut-ikutan.

"Bagaimana kalau sensei ikutan. Sensei bisa bermain gitarkan?" usul Ichigo. Semuanya serentak menyetujui.

"Oh happy day… Oh happy day…" beberapa siswa maupun siswa kelas 3A sedang berlatih vocal. Oh happy day. Itu adalah judul lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan.

"Ya! Ini dia cemilan kita!" seru Byakuya dengan membawa 2 piring berisi kue.

"Yeyy!" seru yang lain kegirangan kayak Yachiru kalo dapet lollipop.

"Nanti pemain gitar berlatih dirumahku saja ya." Ajak Ichigo. Yang lain mengangguk. Byakuyapun ingin ikut. Padahal bukan pemain gitar.

"Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Duk! Duk! Duk!" suara gitar melantunkan music dari lagu Oh happy day dengan cukup baik. Byakuya yang membawa drum kecilpun ikut bermain dengan benar.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, kelas 3A berlatih bersama. Semua tampak sempurna. Semua sudah siap. Dan besok adalah penampilan mereka.

Bagaimana ya penampilan mereka diatas panggung? Apakah akan sesukses dan sebaik saat latihan. Apakah perjuangan Byakuya akan sia-sia? Apakah dia akan membuat teman-temannya dan gurunya yang sebenarnya dia suka menyesal?

Tunggu di chapter berikutnya…

Makasih yang udah mau baca and review fic gaje bin abal ini.

Untuk chapter kali ini, Ayano minta R.E.V.I.E.W lagi ya…


	5. Chapter 5

Readers : Ayano lama banget UP-DA-TE-NYA!

Ayano : gomen~ *nunduk-nunduk*

Readers : cepetan bahas!

Ayano : wokkeh!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua orang juga tau kalau bleach punya Tite Kubo.

Pairing : ByakuHisa

.

.

.

BOS KU, PAHLAWAN KU

Chapter 5

"Bbbrrrrrr….. ….." ucap Byakuya tak jelas dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin juga mengigil.

"Hei. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hisana lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa!" ucap Byakuya tegas dengan berdiri tegap layaknya tentara.

"Jangan takut! Kita pasti bisa!" seru Grimmjow semangat '21. ('45 terus bosen ah…)

"Benar! Kita harus semangat. dan membuktikan kalau kita bisa. Kita pasti bisa. Ya pasti bisa. Harus bisa. Bisa!" seru Byakuya nggak jelas asal-usulnya yang pasti diakhir kalimat ngikuti gaya iklan. Taukan?

"Byakuya, kita juga tau. Tak usah bolak-balik mengucapkan kata bisa…" ucap Uryuu yang baru sadar dari acara melongonya ngeliat Byakuya jadi rada-rada kayak gitu.

"Oh eh i-iya." jawab Byakuya salting.

"Dimana tempat Byakuya tampil?" Tanya Yamamoto sambil celingak-celinguk nggak jelas yang langsung dapat sweetdrop dari bawahannya juga Ukitake yang ikut.

Tiba-tiba 3 orang siswi yang berdandan ala kucing menghampiri mereka. Memberikan brosur yang membuat Yamamoto tersenyam-senyum sendiri. Tapi akhirnya di sadarkan oleh Kenpachi. Yamamoto dengan PDnya yang luar biasa berhenti tersenyum dan jalan dengan tegap. Jalan yang diambil amat teramat lurus yang mengakibatkan dia kepentok pohon sakura buatan Byakuya…

"Orang aneh…" pikir manusia-manusia waras yang melihat aksi Yamamoto. Yamamotopun langsung dibawa ketempat Byakuya akan tampil.

"Baiklah! Sekarang adalah penampilan berikutnya. Dari kelas 3-A! ayo tunjukkan kebolehan kalian!" seru sang MC yang bernama Urahara.

Tepuk tangan meriah menghujani kedatangan mereka. Yang pertama memasuki panggung adalah Byakuya. Diikuti teman-teman yang lain. Dan yang terakhir adalah Hisana.

"Ah! Itu Hisana!" seru Kenpachi terkagum-kagum.

"Ehem!" Yamamoto berdehem ria.

'awas kau Kenpachi!' seru Byakuya dalam hati yang sedang membara.

"Baiklah! Kalian siap?" Tanya Byakuya dengan semangat. dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah teman-temannya. Teman-temannyapun mengangguk dan mengacungkan telunjuknya pula.

Dengan wajah yang serius dia menatap drumnya. Saat mulai berhitung, wajahnya berubah 360 derajat dari keseriusan. Dia seakan orang bodoh. Mulutnya terbuka, tatapan yang layaknya anak kecil.

"Satu dua. Satu dua tiga empat!" seru Byakuya dan memulai mengedrum.

Ditatapnya pemain piano. Lalu beralih ke yang lainnya. Byakuya tersenyum dengan bangga dan pada saat akan memukul piringan emas yang terdapat pada drum, (Maaf… Ayano nggak tau namanya… T.T) tiba-tiba…

"Twwweeeeeennnngggg!" terdengar suara keras dari drum itu. Yang ternyata adalah piringan emas yang terdapat pada drum tadi jatuh ketanah dengan sura nan merdu yang dia miliki. Ternyata Byakuya memukul dengan amat sangat teramat keras saking semangatnya. Semua penonton tercengang tidak percaya.

"A-apa? Kok…" Tanya Byakuya sendiri tak percaya.

"Twwwweeeennngggg!" terdengar lagi suara itu yang ternyata adalah Yumichika.

"Ayo lanjutkan. Kita pasti bisa. Baiklah, satu dua. Satu dua tiga empat!" seru Yumichika dan anggukan teman-teman yang sudah mulai bernyanyi.

"Oh happy day… Oh happy day…" itulah lirik yang dinyanyikan.

Yumichika menghampiri Byakuya. Dia mengulurkan salah satu lempengan emas itu ditempat dimana lempengan emas tadi dijatuhkan oleh mafia kita, BYAKUYA.

Semua menyanyi dengan meriah dan membuat Byakuya bersemangat kembali dengan menyunggingkan senyuman yang terlihat menakutkan tapi itu adalah senyuman senyuman untuk kebahagiaan. Semua penonton ikut berdiri dan bertepuk-tepuk tangan sesuai irama. Byakuyapun tambah semang. *asal jangan ngejatohin lagi dah…*

"Byakuya, tersenyum senang…^_^" ucap Toushiro senang melihat wajah Byakuya yang bersinar-sinar memancarkan cahaya aneh disekelilingnya dan membuat semuanya sukses bertepuk tangan karna pertunjukan telah selelsai. *?*

"Baiklah dengan ini, saya akan langsung membacakan pemenang lomba." Ucap kepala sekolah kita tercinta yang padahal jah*t tapi disini aku jadiin baik biar sekali-sekali jadi orang baik dan beriman, seraya menggenggam sebuah gulungan kertas kecil*PLAKKK!* maksudnya gulungan kertas yang besarnya sesuai bayangan anda saja, dan perlahan-lahan membukanya. "Pemenangnya adalah dari kelas 3… *Aizen nggak nafas lho…* C!" serunya membuat semua budge seketika dan bangkit lagi seketika karena Ayano siram.

"A-apa? Kelas kita kalah…?" ucap Byakuya lemas diikuti yang lain.

Di dalam kelas 3A semua orang terlihat sangat sedih sedih sedih dan sedih sedih sedih juga sedih sedih sedih dan amat sedih sed-*Woy! Kapan mulai?*.

"Maaf…" ucap Byakuya lemah dan merasa yang paling bersalah.

"Hei... ada apa dengan kalian. Bukankah setiap perlombaan ada yang menang ada yang kalah. Sudahlah tak apa..."Ucap Hisana mencoba membuat semua kembali bersemangat kembali.

"Haaaahhh... siapa yang marah, kami hanya mau member kejutan." Ucap Grimmjow santai dan diiringi tawa seluruh kelas. Tentu saja Hisana dan Byakuya tampak bingung. Momo segera mematikan lampu kelas.

"Byakuya! Tanjoubi! Open the door!" seru Ichigo seraya pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Toushiro Hitsugaya dengan senyuman menawan yang menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih dan menjadi pengganti penerangan dikelas itu. *belum bayar listrik. Jadi Momo mita bantuan Toushiro deh...*

"A-apa..." Hisana Nampak bingung tampak jelas bahwa banyak sekali tanda tanya dikepalanya.

Semua anak-anak mengucapkan terimakasih pada Byakuya dan mengucapkan Happy Birthday to Byakuya. Byakuya menangis gaje dengan ingusnya yang tak mau berhenti meleleh...*di bankai Byakuya*

"Byakuya tetaplah Byakuya."ucap Ichigo.

"Benar. Byakuya tetaplah Byakuya." Timpal Rukia.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

Gimana kisah Byakuya selanjutnya? Gimana pula masalah adiknya yang ingin mengambil alih jabatan kepala mafia? Gimana juga kalau semua teman-temannya tahu bahwa Byakuya adalah seorang M.A.F.I.A?


End file.
